fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
C.I.H - Cats in Hats
Please do not edit this page unless given permission to do so by Naakan. Overall Guild information Just to get it out there: this guild is designed to be over-the-top powerful. It serves as a balance-keeping guild with the goal of bringing equality among all who live in Earthland. I, nor any of my friends i belive, will deny that they are Mary Sues/ Gary Stues on many points. As i said, it is by design. It's a fun project to create a powerful guild and write a story arc for it. The Cats in Hats, or as some like to call them: the C.I.H is an independent guild formed shortly after the 'collapse' of Edolas by an Exceed who stroke it rich. He formed a guild not thinking of adding members to it and got stuck alone since it had no reputation or recruits to begin with. But his luck struck again, or so he thought. He happened upon a stray mage that was interested in joining an independent and empty guild. He thought he was smallfry at first, but they quickly proved him wrong. The guild slowly filled with members until it had a total of 9 members. They were all incredibly powerful, and didn't care much for their Exceed guild leader. Due to the lack of attention he proceeded to leave the guild, and the members barely noticed. Over the time they gained one more member (members are hard to find due to their power requirements) and they gained some reputation with higher authorities like the Council and some higher royalty. Due to their skill they mostly take on more complicated missions like '100-year jobs' or harder. They also accept diplomatic missions and other types of non-combat, vital missions. With great power comes great responsibility. Is their motto. due to each members huge power level or extreme skill they need to maintain responsibility and they dislike getting themselves involved with other guilds unless it is absolutely vital. They have been on standby during several of Fairy Tails and other guilds encounters and strifes but have never had to act. Some of the members surveyed the events that happened with the Nirvana along with Lahar on the request of the Council. They left shortly before the troops went in to retrieve Richard/Hoteye and Jellal. They also surveyed some of the events involving the Pheonix. 'Members' The guild currently has 10 members. Each possesses power to rival the Ten Wizard Saints in one way or another, though some are not battle or damage oriented at all. It does not currently have a designated Master, since everyone work in perfect harmony with each other. Officially they are all graded S-Class, but all of them possess powers beyond 90% of all other S-Class mages. The guild has repeatedly tried to convince Gildarts to join the guild since he would make a good addition to their cause. However he has just as repeatedly shut them down. The only thing he ever agreed on was to keep their guild a secret from the rest of Fairy Tail, since their work cannot be executed properly if the world knew about a guild with such strong mages. 'Koboshi - Former Guild Master' Koboshi is the snobby and rich exceed who created the guild called Cats in Hats. At first he just wanted to create a guild just for fun, you know, because he was currently rich and stuff. Anyway, the guild was built in a forest high up among the very big trees, with the branches and leaves being thick. This made the guild itself more hidden than any other guild. No one would look up a tree to find a guild, right? When the guild was finished Koboshi was proud. This was like a beginning or a first try on how owning a guild would feel like. He only had one problem. There was no one he knew who could join the guild. He could always pay people to join his guild, but where was the fun in that? Koboshi was in luck though. At that moment it just happened to be one stranger walking on the other side of the tree he was standing by. He quickly went over to him and asked him if he wanted to join the guild. They accepted the invite. And from there on the guild Cats in Hats was officially formed! After a week, one more stranger came. But this stranger asked if he could join, instead if Koboshi didn’t really notice it right away, but all of the people who had joined felt like they were really strong people. He didn’t know why but it felt so. After a longer period of time the guild now had 10 members excluding him. From this point he knew that the members of the guild were some of the strongest persons he had ever known of. They only accepted 50 -100 year jobs and were very, very powerful in their areas of expertise. The guild at last became something that Koboshi never expected it to be. It not only became a strong guild, but it also was some sort of last resort for the government if it was needed. No one knew about this guild except the government, members of the guild and the some of the 10 Wizards Saints. The guild was that powerful and important, and to let them do their jobs properly they were held secret. Eventually the guild was running itself without Koboshi’s help. And so he left the guild in his powerful member’s hands. Koboshi is still alive and he is enjoying what life has to offer in his big, luxury ship on the waters of the continent. 'Doran' The Lightning Demon Slayer Doran is currently the number 1 most powerful mage in the guild in one-on-one combat. Possessing powers like Laxus and Orga but infinitely more powerful, he can easily and quickly defeat his enemies with great power. When provoked he usually discards his provoker as smallfry until he can see his opponent withstand his Ion Bolt. ''Background Background is to come. I am not able to create an accurate background since we don't know how Demon Slayers become what they are yet. He has had some interaction with the Council in his past, other than that not much is known. Appearance and Personality Doran is a fairly large, well trained man about the age of 40. He has 3 red/black spiked Mohawks running like a trident on his otherwise shaved head. He has yellow/blue eyes that seem to spark, and he always dons a wine-red sleeveless shirt with an intricate pattern in black on it. He wears black plated gloves and boots, and wears black trunk pants. His guild mark is currently hidden in an unknown location on his body. He gives of the impression of a complete brute, but is actually very understanding and has a great sense of justice and righteousness. He likes taking some time off from time to time and just relax in a comfy chair in the guild rooms. His supercharged electrons take on the color of red due to his demonic background, but change into the typical blue when increasing in power. Spells/Powers Doran's powers are special since he is a Demon Slayer. Demon Slayers use curses instead of magic. They are mostly the same but more powerful and function in different ways. Even so his spells are never '''made '''out of curse magic. Instead he speeds up electrons and direct them toward a target using the curse magic, making them completely immune to being dispelled or consumed, if one cannot consume/redirect the electrons themselves. *''Ion Bolt - his main spell. Pretty much an instant lightning bolt that strikes a large area, but with super-accelerated electrons that forcefully tries to bond with any electrons it happens to hit. Of course such a spell cannot do such a thing as splitting or adding electrons to atoms, but the imbalance it causes bring great harm to any living thing affected. This is a trait most, if not all of his abilities possess. *''Ion Field'' - After a short charge-up delay, electrocutes an entire area. Has the same base effect of the Ion Bolt, but with a slightly smaller effect due to its giant spread. *''Ion Jump ''- Temporarily converts all atoms in Doran's body into Electrons, making him able to jump huge distances in the blink of an eye. Serves as his mobility, just like Laxus has his Lightning Bolt Speed. *''Ion Charged Hammer'' - Doran charges his hands with lightning and uses it to crush his enemies at close range. Each strike has a huge destructive power, generating a blast similar to a small Ion Field. More to Come as they reveal a Demon Slayers powers. SPOILER WARNING: see this article about Silver the Devil Slayer for proof that this is not a made up class of 'Slayers' T_T 'Falcon' The number 2 most powerful mage in C.I.H. Some even see him as number one, but since he has never been able to defeat Doran he isn't officially number 1. ''Appearance and Personality Falcon looks like the age of 36, while actually being a lot older. In fact, he is as old as 88 years in the current timeline. He wears a big, bulky, white coat with a high collar and arrow patterns on the rim and shoulders. beneath it he wears a simple, sleeveless white shirt and a pair of dark grey airy pants. On his feet he wears very high boots (all the way up to his knees) in black. His guild mark is currently hidden in an unknown location on his body. But he does wear a wide headband with the guild symbol on, but since it isn't a tattoo not many notice it as a guild symbol. He has long, spiky orange hair tied back in a pony tail, and a small orange beard. His eyes are pure yellow. He gives off the impression of a wise and thoughtful adult, and he is often very bright and happy. When agitated he simply becomes very calm, and in dire situations he puts more effort into concentrating on the battlefield rather than screaming and shouting. He enjoys reading books on ancient knowledge and magic on his free time, and enjoys speaking to this ages younger generations. Spells/Powers Primal Dragon Slayer Magic; used via the ''Falcon Formations. ''So first, what do i mean with ''Primal ''Magic? Primal magic is simply extremely powerful unshaped magic with no element. It is close to what Grimoire Heart call The One Magic, much like the number of Lost Magic out there. Since such magic is impossible to wield, he uses another magic called ''Falcon Formations ''to shape that primal magic into other forms. Read more about Falcons magic and background here. 'Prophecy' Prophecy is the second mage to join the guild, and is often seen as a temporary leader of the guild. He’s the one to carry out most of the paperwork and is currently ranked as C.I.H.’s third most powerful mage. This is mostly due to his ability to perceive, predict and calculate every action around him almost instantly. He’s also a very skilled user of a magic called “Magic Power Shaping”. Read more about Prophecy here. 'Gearblock' ' ' The mysterious and ancient humanoid mechanical contraption known as Gearblock is the oldest member in the guild. He has been alive for over 300 years now; a human soul living with a machines body. He is ranked number 5 most powerful on the list due to his skilled use of Alchemical Combat Magic which is similar to Hoteye's Earth-based liquify magic. He also uses a type of Time Magic which works much like Ultear Milkovich's time magic. He is often on different historically connected missions and is the guilds main source for magical and historical knowledge. Background Because of his old age, Gearblock's background is quite extensive. In his life as a human he was a librarian who loved books and the knowledge they contained. He got into contact with an artist and inventor by the name of Leo DeNardo Vince when said man visited his library to find books on machinery. They made friends with each-other fairly quickly, but Gear's impression of Leo was incomplete. They both read up on engineering, mainly on the engineering of humanoid constructions. One night about a month later, Leo invited Gear to his home. When Gear entered he was struck by a strong magical surge, and everything went bright. When he woke up he could see his own body lying on the floor. At first he thought he had truly died, but before long he realized his consciousness had merely been transferred to another, mechanical body. Leo emerged and tried to convince Gear to work with him. He told Gear that he'd create a world of perfect beings, each one possessing strengths far greater than normal men. The robots were just a start, soon, with Gears help he could create even better "forms of perfection". Gear didn't pay much attention since he was too shocked about what had happened. He mentioned he'd go home and think about it, but Leo stopped him. Leo practically ordered Gear to work with him. The robot Gears mind was captured in had control circuits built in to ensure its creator was always in control, but those circuits had been friend by the magical force that had transferred Gears mind from his body to the lacrima in the robot. He was shocked by Leos hostility and ran out of the house, pushing Leo to the floor. He wandered aimlessly on the verge of insanity, but then realized one positive thing. The things he could learn! The deeds he could accomplish! He decided he'd use this new-found, so-called "perfection" to find the secrets of the world. He would use this knowledge to help the world advance even more! He is still traumatized from the events involving his ''transfer. ''He has a very hard time to trust people, and prefers to work alone. He has a good connection with those in his guild and the few scientists that he's worked with earlier, but that's about it. He is still generally bad at teamwork and tends to make mistakes even while working with the one he trusts most - Doran. This is why he mostly takes jobs on his own. The reason Gear can use magic is the way that his inbuilt Brain Lacrima works in conjunction with several magically enchanted parts in his body. He was not born with magic, so he had nothing to transfer. Leo found a way around this by creating a magical system that absorbs the Ethernano in the air and transfers it via complicated machines to the base Lacrima. The lacrima can only hold as much magic as it is designed to do, despite any training Gear might do. But it can also be increased via scientific way. Gear has currently upgraded his lacrima to a level outshining even the magic power of both Falcon and Doran. But due to his dislike of fighting and his lack of motivation in combat he cannot use it to it's full extent. This is the reason he can use the many complicated spells he has at his disposal, since most of them are simply extremely magic-consuming. Over the years Gear gathered all kinds of Magical and Historical knowledge in his database. He also learned some passive and offensive magic in order to protect his then frail robotic body. Over the time his power and wisdom grew, until he became what he is today. A magician rivaling the Saints in both power and intellect, with several hundred years of knowledge to back it up. It was only during recent years he became known as "Gearblock" when he displayed his accumulated power and knowledge by solving a 100-year job all on his own. This granted him the attention of the C.I.H, and after they contacted him he agreed on joining for the sake of aiding this world on its way to become a better place. He is greatly important for his guild both for his strength and for his great knowledge and wisdom. He cares little about the actions of his fellow guildmates, but when asked a question he always answers truthfully and as extensively as possible. His information has helped numerous times with identifying different magic types and solving troublesome jobs. 'Appearance and Personality Gearblock looks like a bronze-coated mechanical golem, with machinery showing between his metallic plating. He has a helmet with showing robotic eyes, which has a visor that can be toggled on or off. Since his soul is human, he isn't your typical emotionless robot. But due to his age he has become increasingly uninterested by his surroundings, which sometimes makes him seem incredibly disapproving. He has a deep love for knowledge, and anyone who can increase his collection is worth a place as one of those he might trust. He sees his guild as a group of people who can do much good to the world, and sees his own role as their tutor. His guild symbol is the only one that's visible. It is located on the back of his head. He tends to act cautiously around most people and makes decisions depending on how they affect the way people view him. He does not want to give off a bad impressions since he does not want to make any kind of enemies. He has a few enemies around though, one being the aforementioned Leo DeNardo Vince. Vince's whereabouts are unknown, but if he were to be found Gear would be the first to know. Thanks to his vast amounts of knowledge he is able to come to conclusions most people find impossible, giving him a high place among inventors and scientists. His high standing influences his way of living greatly, since he is able to show a great amount of self-confidence while on the correct subject. This gives him a very stable personality, only outweighed by his slight insecurity among the unknown. Spells/Powers Due to the long time he has lived he has been able to amp himself so his magic power is extremely strong. His skills are several hundred years ahead of most magic users, letting him use insane magic with ease. His complicated memory systems allow him to memorize magic with easy, allowing him to perfect and learn even the most complicated magic out there. Gearblock uses a type of magic he invented himself called Alchemical Combat Magic. It restructures physical objects into different shapes for new purposes, or turns one type of material into another. He could turn stone into iron, iron into gold, and gold into diamond. But in doing so larger and larger amounts of base material is needed, he would need insane amounts of stone to create even the tiniest of diamonds (he sometimes uses this magic to get quick money, but does so very rarely since he sees it as an abuse). Used in combat, his fighting style is much like Jura's and Hoteye's combined. He likes using the electric element to increase his speed as well. Another type of magic he uses is Time Magic which is very similar to Time Arc, but is not quite the same. He mainly uses it to reverse the time on his different body parts. Since he is not made of flesh this has no toll on himself, so he can self-generate almost infinitely. He otherwise uses it to pause or slow down time. He cannot use it as well as Ultear, so he cannot for example unlock Second Origin or sacrifice himself to turn back time. Also he cannot use it as perfectly as her, like he cannot make a tree out of a sapling or bring a crystal ball back and forth in time indefinitely. Spells: *Liquid Ground - A spell used by Hoteye. This is a spell often used by Gearblock as well, but due to his unique magic and higher magic power the effect is often radically more powerful and dangerous. Since he can harden the liquified ground as well (Alchemical Combat Magic), he could quite easily bury someone in the ground with little effort. *''Lava Ground - Much the same as Liquid Ground, except that he uses his personal magic to turn the liquified stone into redhot lava. This is one of Gearblock's most used spells, since it has such a large potential area of effect and versatility. *''Rock Halberd - ''Gearblock turns the ground and stone around him into steel, shaping like a great halberd with an Obsidian edge. He can deal great damage with this since he is rather skilled in using it. He can swipe large areas at once fairly quickly, and he can change its shape and form at will with only a slight delay. *''Adamantium Armor - ''Uses a great deal of material around him to enhance the metal he is made of into Adamantium, increasing his defenses tremendously. Sometimes this spell may consume alot of the ground around him, leaving a big crater. *''Speed-up - ''Gearblock winds up his gears, increasing his speed a lot. Combining it with some lightning magic, he speeds up to close supersonic speed, moving as quick as Laxus and Falcon. *''Stop Time - ''Stops time for a short while in a medium large area. He and his allies can move freely during this time, but no damage can be done to enemies since their time is completely stopped. Used mainly to reposition effectively. Takes extreme amounts of magical power, often draining more than three-quarters of his magic power. *''Time Rejuvenation - ''Gearblock uses his time magic to rewind time on any damaged body parts, completely restoring them to they way they were before being damaged. Due to his ability to almost infinitely regenerate, the only way to defeat him is to take out a vital part of his machinery in one shot. He has several weak spots that stop him from using magic until fixed, and some are fairly easy to notice. He does defend them attentively though, so its not easy as pie to destroy them. ''Major Apocalypse, Mountain of Gold - ''Gearblock liquifies a great area of ground and turns it into gold.This is an ancient magic he discovered in a desert land on another continent. It's power is so fearful that even he himself fears it. With the gold he can do three things, stated below. *''Major Apocalypse, Desert Kings Domain - ''Uses the huge quantities of gold to form a giant pyramid from one of his expeditions, trapping everyone in it. The pyramid is like a labyrinth, magically enhanced so it cannot be destroyed. Gear's allies can move freely through walls in this pyramid by chanting a simple spell. Any enemy who chants the spell would see no effect, since they do not have the ''Kings Permission. The pyramid has several traps like lava pits, spike traps and poisonous gas-rooms. It is filled with golden animated Golems that attack any intruders with Ground based magic. The maze-like tunnels lead endlessly in circles, confusing those who do not know how the pyramid is made, changing their shape and form endlessly. Gearblock is situated at the top of the pyramid, linked with it's walls and concentrating on controlling golems and creating traps on the lower levels to defeat intruders. Due to the amount of material needed to create this gold, the pyramid is created and formed deep underground, so even if an enemy finds his way out they're met with a rock wall. This magic takes all of Gearblock's magical power and can only be maintained for about half an hour. After that all magical enchantments on the walls fade away making them easy to destroy and making it easy to escape from the pyramid. the Kings Permission ''also stops working for allies. *''Major Apocalypse, Desert King - ''Creates a huge Golden Golem, capable of huge amounts of destruction. The golem is extremely quick (thanks to an amplified version of ''Speed-up), and like the pyramid he is close to indestructible (Nowhere near as tough as Ray though). Gearblock seals himself in its chest, controlling it and magnifying his magical power through the gold. In simpler terms, he becomes a huge-ass golden version of himself with amplified powers. In this state he usually finishes his enemies extremely quickly, but some are known to defeat him even in this state, which is why he remained at 5th place. He can maintain this form a lot shorter than he can maintain the pyramid since he continually uses vast amounts of magic power to fight, which he does not while in the pyramid. Usually lasts about 10 minutes. *''Major Apocalypse, Golden Descent - Creates a huge meteor of gold, engulfed in blue flames. It takes a while to impact, but when it does not much remains. Gearblock has only used this once and has vowed to not use it again after seeing its destructive power. The explosion is still remembered to this day even if it was 200 years ago as ''"The Dissapearing of a Continent". ''There is not much more information about this ability aside from what Gearblock himself has described. It is thought by some of the members that it has some sort of connection to the magic used by ''Phoenix. '''Ray Ray was the first person to join the guild, mostly by chance since he happened to walk by when Koboshi was going to search for members for his newly built guild. Ray is known among the guild as the Untouchable One as his defensive capabilities are beyond belief. He once took one of Falcons strongest attacks in his face without it even leaving a scratch. He is ranked as a “?” in the place of most powerful guild member since he does not actually have any fighting power at all. ''Background Ray was born far up in the Earthland and he was raised by his parents. At first he was just like any other children around the village, playing around and exploring everything he could see and reach. But this changed when he reached the age of 10 and a certain incident happened. An unknown creature appeared and begun destroying the village. His parents died by distracting the creature to buy Ray time to run to his grandpa’s house. Ray managed to get to his grandpa’s house but not only at the price of his parents death. It also cost a wound that lead up from his left side of his stomach to his left eye, made by something sharp from the creature. After that day Ray would never be the same. Ray was sad after the incident but for some reason, sadness was the only thing that he could feel. His grandpa hated seeing little Ray like this and so he would train him. He would make Ray strong enough to protect everything he loved. Ray’s grandpa trained Ray until he was at the age of 18. It took these 8 years for him to learn the technique his grandpa had created. It was named Ultimate Shield and it enabled him to protect everything he wanted, at cost of taking the hit instead. Under these 8 years Ray also made armor from hard, magical enchanted metal. There was one thing Ray’s grandpa didn’t know about. Ever since that incident happened, nothing could ever hurt Ray. It was like most of his feelings were taken at the price of his new defensive capabilities and it was awakened through the incident. The creature that once destroyed his village got located and Ray went there without hesitation. As Ray got into the cave his vision blackened with the creature disappearing into thin air. His soul was trapped in the cave and he didn’t return until it had gone 40 years. His body was hadn’t aged but now he didn’t feel anything at all. All of his feeling had been washed away. Ray returned to his grandpa’s house but it was no longer there, along with his grandpa. Everything he once cared about was gone, nothing was left. With the curse, gift, magic or whatever it was, he would make sure that everything good would never be hurt again. And so he began to wander around the plain of Earthland to protect people. It was 3 years later he, by chance, walked by Koboshi and became the first member of Cats in Hats Appearance and Personality As he has worn his armor ever since the age of 18, and almost never takes it off, his appearance therefore is his armor for others. His armor is made of enchanted metal and is a bit larger than himself, giving the impression of being a giant instead of a large man. Also, his shield is made from the enchanted metal and it as tall as him. His armor and shield has a design that resembles rectangles. At places where there would be an opening, there is a rectangle based fabric that is there for additional protection. Both in the center of the shield and at the chest of his armor, there is a big, boulder like thing, that acts as his families symbol. Ray is currently 21 years old but has been alive, mentally, for 61 years. He still acts like a young man would and he is 190 cm tall. His personality is different from the image his armor gives. He talks like he doesn’t have a soul, emotionless and clear, but he still acts nice towards others. He speaks with a nice attitude but it always sounds serious due to him not feeling any emotions. There are only two things that can make him feel something small inside of him and so he really likes to do these activities. These activities are cooking and giving people the mark of his Ultimate Shield to make sure he can protect them when needed. Generally Ray is a nice person, but when someone seriously threatens or injures anybody he cares about or considers being a good person, Ray turns into a scary living hell. Spells/Powers Ray is not specialized in the offensive sector as most mages are; instead his defensive capabilities, awakened through his incident as a child, are too strong to be matched. He can take the strongest of hits from people like Doran, Natsu, Laxus or Falcon and it would only leave a mark of dust. This is just an example of how strong his defense is. But as his defense is this strong, his offensive side is a little bit different. He is strong enough to carry a heavy armor and shield, so he can pack quite the strike with hands, legs and even the shield. But it is not enough to defeat any powerful mage within the time limit of over many years. In short, you can say he can defeat anybody (theoretically), but it would take a fight that lasted many years due to the weakness of his attacks. That would most likely never happen. *''Ultimate Shield - '' As long as someone has been marked with Ray’s blood once, he can enable himself to take damage instead of the marked person, completely negating the damage they would take. This way of protecting someone is more risky for Ray because the damage doesn’t decrease through his defensive capabilities directly. It is rather divided with his defense, making it actually hurt for Ray depending on how strong the initial attack is. *''Absolute Defense - ''This is not really a spell, but it is more something has always been with Ray since the incident when he was 10. This is what makes him so strong when it comes to taking damage. Since he is stronger than anyone else when it comes to defenses. He named this phenomenon in order to be able to say “why” he almost can’t be hurt by direct attacks. The magic indirectly increases his physical and magical defenses by several hundred times, but limits him from using offensive magic himself. *''Absolute Equipment - ''It is just like his Absolute Defense, but it spreads to his equipment and is a bit weaker. Everything that Ray took with him into the cave, the shield and the armor, are both almost as resistant to damage as his Absolute Defense. Basically, if you can’t go through his armor or break the shield, there is no way in the name of Acnologia that you will be able to injure '''him'. Naakan (talk) 15:43, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Category:Independent Guild Category:Guilds